


Deor

by CrimsonRedrhai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Not deer, Urban Legends, cryptid, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRedrhai/pseuds/CrimsonRedrhai
Summary: Lucas, Gabriel, and Owen decided to take  throuple retreat into the wilderness of the Appalachian mountains. Only it took a dark turn when they realised something was hiding among the native wildlife, Im not good at summars and the story sucks but hey read it anyways!also I cant spell and grammar is not my stronk suit





	Deor

Gabriel slumped down in his seat scrolling through his twitter feed. It was getting darker now, the sky turning a deep periwinkle intertwined with pockets of tangerine. He took a shaky breath, his eyes scanning the tree line almost compulsively. “Hey calm down baby, it’s just the mountains. Nothing really bad happens here.” Lucas reassured, smiling at Gabriel through the rearview mirror. Gabriel sat up trying to ignore the apprehension that had settled in his stomach. “I guess so, it’s just too dark. Plus the disappearances too..” He trailed off feeling silly about his fear “Awh Gabe, but you have your two strong boyfri-” Owen’s teasing was cut short by a sharp pop.   
The car swerved hard, the back two tires completely shredded. Lucas quickly pulled over, mumbling under his breath. “Good thing no one was out tonight. That could have been bad,” He opens the car door gagging slightly. The stench was overwhelming, it reeked of rotting meat and iron. “God it stinks, did something die out here?” Owen choked out, grimacing while pinching his nose. “Hey, those are canine teeth. But this stretch of woods has no dogs right? Wolves maybe.” Lucas asked, shaking his head.   
Gabriel looked around, his breathing picking up in speed. “I don’t comfortable out...can I please just wait in the car?” Owen hugged him softly, the heavy black of the night creeping up on them. “We have to fix the tires Gabe. Nothing’s going to happen.” Lucas said, rolling his eyes. The stench grew closer, it’s putrid iron smell surrounding the boys. Lucas noticed a light mist had rolled in, trapping them right against the car. They could just barely make out a dark shadow making its way towards them. An eerie two toned grunt emanated from the shadow, causing Gabriel to shriek. “No, definitely not wolves.” Lucas chimed in.   
Owen backed away towards the car door, his breathing laboured. “I think we need to leave, we should do what Gabriel said.” His voice raised in pitch and desperation. His hand fumbled around for the car door handle, “Fuck, Lucas! I-I can’t get this stupid car door open.” Owen’s voice wavered slightly. Lucas watched as Owen’s face became ghostly pale. Lucas squinted his eyes, craning his neck forward. “Oh it’s just a buck, babes look,” Lucas motioned over at the now semi-recognizable deer. Owen shook his head profusely, “I -I still don’t think it’s safe.” Gabriel and Owen looked at each other sharing that same look of apprehension. The deer limped forward, swaying slightly. “Is that-” Lucas shook his head, cutting off Gabriels question. “Look.” Lucas whispered, his voice laced with shock. Owen and Gabriel looked over at the deer again as the mist subsided, leaving only the dark of the night and the moon behind.   
The three boys backed away from the now clearly exposed deer. The deer’s stare locked onto them, it’s eyes placed close together. It carried a strong unusual intelligence, causing Gabriel to shrink into himself. It’s limbs were bent and twisted in a way that was unnatural. The joints were misplaced, causing it to lurch and hobble forward. It dragged itself closer to them, a low rumbling emitting from it’s chest, as it’s breathing became heavy and ragged. Its jaw hung open revealing hundreds of sharp canine like teeth. It’s mouth looked predatory, hung open farther than any deer they’ve seen. Blood ran down it’s mangled jaw, it’s smell overwhelming. Its fur looked disheveled and worn in the moonlight. It’s dark brown eyes reflected the moon light perfectly, giving them an off white glow. The velvet of its antlers hung off in thick bloody strips. “What the hell is that-” Gabriel clamped his hand over Owen’s mouth as the deer stilled.   
It’s head jerked to the side as it pulled itself up onto its hind legs. It took a few wobbly steps forward, walking as if it was human. The deer cocked it’s head back into place, it’s bones snapping and grinding against each other. “Get in the car, get in the car!” Owen shouted frantically, ushering his two boyfriends towards the car doors. Lucas’s face paled as the deer charged for them, grunting and snapping its maw shut. It lunged at Gabriel, it’s eyes glazed over with the intent to kill. Gabriel pushed it away letting it hit the ground as he ran. The deer forced itself back on its hind legs, extending its neck forward. Gabriel looked around, the feeling of being watched drowning out anything else. He felt secluded despite being with his boyfriends. His arms were covered in goosebumps that made his skin feel warm despite the chilly November weather.  
“Plea-Please please please.” Gabriel ran past his boyfriends, leading the deer over to a darker patch of the woods. His phone buzzed in his hands, ‘Alert, missing person. Child; 10, white, 5’1, M blonde/blue.’ The deer had gained speed, moving robotically; as if it was mapping out its path. The deer hunched over, trying to go for Gabriels neck. He could feel it’s hot putrid breath. He ran to a low sitting tree, narrowly avoiding the branch. He watched as the deer hit it, falling back slightly. It let out a garbled bleat as it slunked into the woods again. Gabriel quickly made his way back to the car, tears threatening to spill at any moment.   
“Okay, okay fuck we have to go. Please. You know I hate the dark, and that- that thing!” Gabriel pleaded, his stomach twisting with unease. A twig snapped from the side of the road, drawing Owen’s attention to the tree line. Four sets of eyes, reflecting the moonlight, watching them. They weren’t human, he knew that. Human eyes don’t reflect light. “It’s still watching us. I swear I just saw eyes. Can we please just get the tires fixed? Gabe went missing, we could have lost him, can we please just go?” Owen whispered in a soft but urgent tone. Lucas groaned trying to screw on the lug-nuts of the tire. “I-i’m trying okay? I don’t want to be here either,” He shook his head, pushing his imagination to the back of his mind.   
Lucas threw the tire jack into the trunk, pushing Gabriel and Lucas into the car. The smell had slowly dissipated, only the slight iron smell remained stuck to the inside of their car. The air was strained, everything felt like it could morph into another one of those things. Gabriel rubbed his eyes as another wave of terror washed over him. The road ahead was hidden by a curve, the feeling of dread crept in gripping the three boys tightly. The car inched closer to the curve, the small branches of the low hanging trees scratching along the windows. “Are we close to a town yet?” Lucas asked, gripping the wheel.   
“The next town is about three miles out. I don’t want to be in these woods anymore though.” Owen said nodding his head back slightly motioning to the start of the curve. “Y-yeah and I think those things are why the disappearances are happening.” Gabriel said biting his thumb, chewing at the nail in thought. His goosebumps still hadn’t gone down, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He froze, as he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. “Babes, Look at me really quick. Please.” Gabriel's voice became tight as hot tears ran down his cheeks. Both boys looked back in horror as two of the deers jaws were inching towards Gabriel’s neck. The back window of the car was broken and bloody.  
“How did they break through the glass!? Fuck Gabe move!” Lucas swerved hard hoping to throw them off. The car slid into the tree line causing the deer to be pushed off of the back window. Gabriel hunched down into the back seat, looking out of the window to his left. Another deer, with it’s mouth hung open so far its joints weren’t visible. It lunged forward, smashing its disfigured face against the glass. Blood ran down the side of the car as the stench of rotten meat and iron became overwhelming. Owen shrieked as the deers head finally broke through the glass.  
“Lucas? Lucas!” Are you sure that’s what happened? “Yes all three of us saw it.” Lucas said finally snapping out of his flashback. “Well that’s certainly interesting, but you said you were filing two missing persons reports?” Lucas nodded his head, he was yet to find his two boyfriends after waking up in the car again. “Yes, Gabriel Miller, Male, 5’8, 22 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, caucasian. Owen Davis, Male, 6’2, 24 years old, caucasian.” Lucas bit his lip to stop himself from crying. It’s been 5 days, three encounters, and eyes everywhere he looked. “Okay, we’ll send out a report to the local stations. You’re free to go.” Lucas slowly got up and made his way to his car.   
The window was still broken and the back bumper was crumpled and scuffed. He got in his car, his stomach tied in knots. “What the hell, is that-” Lucas turned around as he realised he was smelling the same putrid stench. His eyes widened as he looked over his two boyfriends. Both of their necks were snapped at the base. Their necks hung similar to that of the deer themselves. “Babes..” Lucas curled back against his seat as a deep guttural grunt sounded from the side of his car. Lucas shook his head, tears rolling down his face “No..please not again.”


End file.
